


pretty boy

by gloomboiszn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Protective Derek, Sad Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Doesn't Work for the BAU, Sub Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomboiszn/pseuds/gloomboiszn
Summary: spencer gets dragged to a bdsm club by his best friend, jj. while there he gets into some trouble but luckily derek is there to save him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	pretty boy

spencer sat in jj's passenger seat, staring at the bar infront of them.

"spencer i didnt bring you here for you to just sit in the car" jj sighed.

"i told you i didnt want to come in the first place"

she sighed again and unbuckled her seat belt. spencer couldnt believe she brought him to a bdsm club. he has midterms to study for and so did she.

"come on spenc. just come in with me for a little while. give it like 20 minutes and if you still want to leave ill take you home"

"okay"

"okay?"

"yes okay. we stay for 20 minutes and then you take me home. on the way home youre buying me ice cream." spencer said before opening his door and stepping out.

"okok. you wont regret it spence" she got out of the car and locked the doors.

the guard at the door looked at their IDs before telling the two of them to have fun and letting them pass. spencer immediately noticed the loud music. this definitely wasnt his idea of a fun night out. he already wanted to go home.

jj dragged him over towards the bar and pushed him down onto a bar stool.

"you stay right here and im gonna be back in a minute. i want to get a closer look at whats happening on stage" she told him before walking away.

spencer looked over at the stage she was talking about. there was a man on his knees and a woman standing over him. he quickly turned back around.

"just great" spencer thought to himself. he pulled out his phone and decided to play a game. what else did he have to do? he didnt even want to come in the first place and jj just ditched him.

after a few minuets a man sat down next to him. spencer looked up at him and then back to his phone. he was okay looking but not spencers type.

"youre new around here, i would have remembered a cutie like you" the man flirted.

"im not intrested" spencer said without looking up. he was about to win the level he was on.

"hey how about a drink?" the man asked.

"i already have one. no thanks"

the man was starting to get frustrated. he reached over and touched spencers hair.

"youre so pretty, sweet thing" he tried again.

spencer smacked his hand away and got up.

"hey i said im not interested, take a fucking hint" he was starting to get angry.

the man grabbed spencer's arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"you need somebody to teach you some manners, bitch. do you know who i am?" he hissed.

spencer stared at the man, shocked that this was happening. he regretted letting jj leave him here alone.

"i do believe that he told you that he wasnt interested"

they both looked over to see a tall, well built, man. the man raised his eyebrow at the other.

"did you not hear him? let him go. hes not interested" he said again.

the man looked the other man up and down, like he was trying to decide if he could take him in a fight or not, before let go of spencer and walked away grumbling.

"hey im derek. are you okay?" he asked spencer.

spencer just looked up at him before hugging him.

"hey? hey its okay. youre okay" he said as he rubbed spencers back.

"i own this place. im gonna take you to one of the rooms and you can calm down. would you like that?"

spencer nodded. his whole body was shaking and it was getting hard for him to breathe. the sounds of the club were overwhelming him.

derek picked spencer up and carried him to one of the private rooms. the room had dark grey walls, black carpet, and a single bed with red sheets in the middle. he sat spencer down on the bed and went to go grab a waterbottle from the other side of the room. spencer grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"please dont go. please." he begged.

derek frowned at the panic in the boys voice. he climbed onto the bed and pulled spencer back into his arms.

"youre okay now, pretty boy," he assured him.

spencer slowly started to calm down. he didnt know why he felt so safe with this man. maybe it was because he owned the club or maybe because he saved him from that creep. spencer didnt want to think to hard so he just he pressed his nose into the side of the other mans neck and breathed in his scent. 

derek smiled and pet his hair. he was glad that the boy was calming down.

"hey, pretty boy what's your name?"

"spencer. but you can keep calling me pretty boy. i like it" he whispered

derek laughed and kissed the top of spencers head.

"pretty boy it is then"

••••

about 40 minutes later there was a knock on the door. derek told them to come in and a bouncer opened the door with jj standing behind him. derek held a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. spencer had fallen asleep and he didnt want to wake him. the bouncer let jj in and then left.

"is he okay?" she asked

"yea hes fine, hes just exhausted. some creep wouldn't take no for an answer and i had to step in"

"thank you so much for watching after him derek. i left him at the bar for just a minute. i just wanted to watch the scene" she said sadly.

"hey dont blame yourself. you didnt know what was going to happen and hes okay now"

jj smiled at him and nodded. she sat down next to them on the bed. she was glad she took spencer to derek's club. she knew this was the safest club in town because she knew derek. hes a former FBI agent. this place has cameras everywhere and tons of security. 

"do you want me to help you get him in the car?" derek asked

"yea that would be great. hes way to heavy for me to carry and i dont want to wake him up just yet. he doesnt sleep much" 

the two of them got spencer out to the car without waking him up and exchanged hugs before jj got in the car and drove them home. 

[this probably has some errors. i wrote it at 3am on my phone while watching good mythical morning]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on this site and its my first work for this fandom. plz be nice


End file.
